1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting device including a common emission layer and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLEDs) are self-light emitting devices that emit light when a voltage is applied thereto. OLEDs have high luminance, good contrast, wide viewing angles, high response speeds, and low driving voltages. OLEDs can also render multi-colored images.
An organic light-emitting device has a structure including an organic emission layer disposed between an anode and a cathode. When a voltage is applied across the electrodes, holes are injected from the anode and electrons are injected from the cathode into the organic emission layer. The injected holes and electrons undergo electron exchanges in adjacent molecules in the organic emission layer, thereby migrating to opposite electrodes. An electron-hole pair recombined in a certain molecule forms a molecular exciton in a high-energy excited state. The molecular excitons emit unique wavelengths of light upon returning to a low-energy ground state.
An organic light-emitting device includes a plurality of pixels and each pixel includes a red light-emitting region, a green light-emitting region, and a blue light-emitting region. In this case, a patterning process may be simplified by forming the blue light-emitting layer as a common layer. By forming an emission layer to have host and dopant structures, external quantum efficiency is increased and the emission wavelength is controlled.